Desperado
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: Hiei/Kuwabara Yaoi. Lost in the woods Kuwabara finds out how lonely Hiei really is and worries that something terrible will happen to Hiei unless Hiei learns to open up.


desperado great song...so i'm doing a fic. I own nothing, especially not this song which I love.

1234

Hiei wiped his mouth spitting blood out of it. The blood wasn't his own it was from the freshly dead demon carcus that now laid before him. Behind him his traveling companion stared at him shaking his head. "Did you have to kill him Hiei?" The man asked, "I mean...we just startled the poo-" Hiei glared over his shoulder at the man on the ground. "Keep your mouth shut Human!"

Kuwabara's face flushed hotly and he glared at Hiei. The two had been together for three days now, traveling through some god forsaken forest. During a battle they'd been separated from Yusuke and Kurama and were now depending on Kuwabara's psychic abilities to find their friends.

Hiei scowled, pulling his sword from the demon's chest. He glanced over at Kuwabara who sat casually against a boulder. When the demon popped up, Kuwabara had stumbled backwards and remained where he fell. "Get up and point us in the right direction!" Hiei ordered, his patience wearing thin from being stuck in Kuwabara's comapny too long. Kuwabara didn't make too bad of comapany Hiei reasoned secretly, Kuwabara kept his own only stopping when Hiei stopped, no matter how long Hiei marched on, but the problem for Hiei was Kuwabara was so damX chatty! Talk, talk, that's all Kuwabara wanted to do with Hiei, and Hiei preferred his silence.

"Can you help me first?" Kuwabara asked smiling patiently. "Help...Help! HELP YOU WITH WHAT?" Hiei snarled losing his parience with the human who still sat so serenly against the boulder. Kuwabara shrugged calmly, "Okay...never mind, I can get up myself." Hiei watched as Kuwabara got up dusting off his jeans, and the sleeves of his jacket. Hiei let out a deep sigh and was about to turn when Kuwabara fell against a tree.

"What are you doing?" Hiei demanded watchign as Kuwabara slid down the tree. "Nothing..." Kuwabara mumbled smiling innocently, "Stood up too fast is all!" Hiei stared back at the man and growled, "Do you expect me to believe that?" Kuwabara smiled sweetly again, which Hiei was sure Kuwabara was doing that to piss him off. "Yes," Kuwabara answered flatly. Hiei mumbled and stalked over to Kuwabara grabbing him roughly by his shoulder and turning him around.

"Kuwabara..." Hiei whispered shock filling him up. Two arrows were buried between in his shoulder. Kuwabara chuckled, "I triggered some trap when I fell..." Hiei looked around soon found a rope that Kuwabara must have stepped on to trigger the trap. "Well..." Hiei began trying to

think of something to say, "The demons in this area must set up traps to catch the meals or their enemies." Kuwabara nodded that seeming to make sense. Hiei sighed and helped Kuwabara stand, feeling ashamed for his needless shouting. "C'mon. I heard a river...we'll take the arrows out there"  
/Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
You been out ridin' fences for so long now/

Once at the river Kuwabara was set down on his stomach, and Hiei carefully placed his hand on the first arrow. "This will hurt considerably," Hiei said in his usual dry tone. Kuwabara shrugged the shoulder with out the arrows, and startled Hiei by gripping the small man's shirt. Hiei looked at the hand that gripped his shirt, and decided against pushing it off. With a quick jerk her pulled the first arrow out with no problem, and upon further inspection he found what he feared. A native poison had been rubbed on the arrow head. It was green in color and once injected would make the injured very tired and weak until they could not move. Hiei sighed inwardly, this meant at least a few days of staying by this river, just so Kuwabara could recover his strength.

"Next arrow..." Hiei said to himself, and pulled it out. To his horror the head of the arrow did not come out, it had broken off somewhere in Kuwabara. "Hiei...what is it?" Kuwabara asked feeling the tension build up around Hiei. Hiei said nothing to the tall man who laid before him in this weakened state. Instead Hiei pried Kuwabara's jacket, and shirt off, and pushed Kuwabara's hand off him. "Kuwabara...I'm going to have to cut into your back and pull out the head of the second arrow. The first one came out easily, but the second one didn't, I have to-" Hiei was cut off by Kuwabara who cried, "What? Cut into me? With your sword, you've killed hundreds of demons with that thing, what if i get an infection, or aids or something!"

Hiei had not been expecting that outburst, and though he knew it would be wrong to laugh, he began to laugh at Kuwabara. Kuwabara stared at Hiei dumbfounded for a moment, but quickly his face turned angry and he sat painfully up and raised his fist to punch Hiei. Hiei smirked at the human. "Go ahead, that arrow head will just get stuck deeper inside of you and you shall die a slow death that could have been avoided."

Kuwabara lowered his first as Hiei smiled smugly at the man. Hiei's smile dripped away though when Kuwabara whispered. "You're so cold Hiei...so cruel and hard...what happened to make you this way?" Hiei hadn't been expecting that and sat their quietly for a moment. Grunting and frowning, he picked up his sword and began to clean it in the river while Kuwabara sat behind him saying nothing, his head hung low.

/Oh, you're a hard one I know that you got your reasons/

Hiei finished cleaning his sword and turned to Kuwabara, "Lie down human, so-" Hiei didn't have time to finish for Kuwabara fell hard against the ground. Hiei rushed to check him and found Kuwabara had just passed out, most likely from the poison. Hiei sighed and took his sword and began to slice at the bare skin. It took several minutes for Hiei to cut Kuwabara open enough to find the arrow head and pull it out. Hiei wasn't sure if he should feel glad or worried that Kuwabara didn't wake up once through any of that.

Removing his cloak, he ripped it up into long shreds and tired it around the bloody wounds until he was satisfied. Hiei looked at the sky, it was getting dark and they would need to start a fire. Hiei Got up and cast a glance down at Kuwabara who lay somewhat uncomfortably on the ground. Hiei sighed and took Kuwabara's jacket and shirt and rolled them up into a pillow and placed them under his head.

Then with that done Hiei disappeared off into the woods Kuwabara's words following him as he gathered wood, as well as fruits and vegetables that he could give to Kuwabara when he awoke.

"You're so cold Hiei..."

Hiei shook his head, 'get out of there,' he thought gripping another piece of wood.

"So cruel and Hard..."

'It's none of his business to ask me such a question,' Hiei thought still gathering wood, 'it doesn't matter anyway...nothing matters.'

"what happened to make you this way..."

Hiei stopped gathering wood, and walked slowly back towards the place he'd left Kuwabara. Nothing had shaped Hiei to be this way, Hiei was always like this, and always would be. It was his nature...nothing could change that. Or so Hiei thought. Kuwabara's question had startled him, and stirred up feelings Hiei often suppressed.

Loneliness was one of those feelings, and Grief another. Hiei sighed, "DamX human...I hate his kind...I hate..." Hiei found he couldn't complete his sentence. "Kuwabara you confuse me..." Hiei finally muttered to himself, "You hold your head up high from pride though there is no one around who recognizes it. You speak of honor when honor is lost to your kind. You fight, even when you know you're out matched, out skilled, and out witted...you care for those that could care less about you...is this what defines you?" Hiei found himself musing as he walked on. "Is this what makes you different from the other humans...I don't...I DON'T UNDERSTAND! DAMXIT!" Hiei growled and kicked a tree next to him knocking it down. He sighed, in truth Hiei was often in wonder of Kuwabara who was so different from every other human Hiei had seen and observed.

Kuwabara was so different.

/These things that are pleasin' you Can hurt you somehow/

Just before Hiei entered the clearing by the river, where Kuwabara was he heard several sounds. Noiselessly making it to where he could see Kuwabara he was startled to find several demons, very large in size but judging by the looks on their faces, very stupid. There were three of them in all, and with large clubs they prodded Kuwabara who lay limply on the ground his eyes half open. Hiei knew Kuwabara was defenseless from that poison now and could not defend himself.

One of the demons grabbed him by his leg and dragged him a little before letting him go and looking at him to see how the human reacted. Kuwabara blinked lazily, looking ill, and dizzy. The second demon turned Kuwabara on his back and poked him in his chest, Kuwabara making small grunting sounds of pain.

And Hiei just stood there.

He found he couldn't move. And he didn't want to. He just watched. This was cruel, even for him, and it struck him to the bone that he was just standing. Standing still and watching when he should be reacting but he couldn't feel anything. No urge to help at all...nothing.

Just a dull hollowness.

The third demon tugged at Kuwabara's bandages, and Hiei finally reacted. With swiftness he reduced the demons to smelly carcasses. Sighing annoyed he cleared the area of their bodies. Going to Kuwabara he checked on the human making sure no damage had been done. Kuwabara looked at him weakly opening his mouth to say something. Hiei placed a hand on Kuwabara's mouth, "Don't speak, save your strength, the more rest you get the better," the short man ordered. With that said he moved Kuwabara to rest his head back on the bundled clothes. Hiei sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He started the fire and looked over at the food he'd gathered.

He, himself did not really need food that much, but Kuwabara did. They hadn't eaten in...

"Five days...Kuwabara hasn't complained at all..." Hiei said quietly to himself suddenly feeling guilty. 'Kuwabara was trying to prove to me that he could make it wasn't he?...DamX,' Hiei thought frowning, brow furred. Gathering the small amount of food he'd managed to get, Hiei pat Kuwabara's arm who looked over at the red eyed man lazily. "I found some food...you need to eat."

Kuwabara tried to get up on his own, and found it impossible to do. Hiei sighed and helped Kuwabara lean against him, holding out a berry for Kuwabara to eat. It was a painfully slow process, it took Kuwabara a very long time to eat. He chewed slowly, and swallowed slow, It took well over an hour for Kuwabara to eat some berries and an apple, which Hiei wound up having to slice into little bits for the tall man.

"Thank...you Hiei..." Kuwabara said slowly forcing a shaky smile on his face. Hiei nodded, brushing a bit of Kuwabara's hair off his sweaty and dirty cheek. The surprised the both of them, but Kuwabara simply smiled, and rest his head on Hiei's chest, growing slack in the shorter man's arms. Hiei was startled, Kuwabara had fallen asleep on him, just like that. For a good portion of the night, Hiei didn't move letting Kuwabara rest on him. Though Hiei wouldn't admit it, he longed for closeness from anyone...day after day, night after night, he longed to be close to someone just as he was doing now.

To have a body, any body curled next to him, and not afraid of him. Hiei mostly wanted to hold his sister in this manner, hold her and protect her. But in the back of his mind he wouldn't mind having someone else to hold, a lover of some sort maybe. At night Hiei often dreamed of someone that he was sure he knew, but just couldn't remember their face. He wanted that person for his own so that he could rest in their euphoria of their love...Hiei shook his head.

"I need no one," He coldly spat looking at the human who rest so peacefully in his arms, "No one." Hiei set Kuwabara down, walked a few feet away from him, and went to sleep.

/Don't you draw the queen of diamonds, boy She'll beat you if she's able/

Two days rolled by and Kuwabara was beginning to gain his strength back though he couldn't walk for very long, and slept most of the day away. It was the two mens' third day there when Kuwabara said, "I want a bath." Hiei glanced over at him and sighed, "The water is too cold." Kuwabara looked at him and raised a copper colored eyebrow, "Take one with me." Hiei's eyes went wide and he looked over at the human who had the gall to suggest such a thing. "What?" Hiei snapped. Kuwabara looked at him dully, "Look it'll do us both some good to get a shower and you'll be able to heat up the water won't you." Hiei looked at Kuwabara, and then to the water. He frowned deeper, but rose asking, "Can you get undressed by yourself?"

Kuwabara thought about it calculating all he had the strenght to do. Finally he answered, "All but my shoes." Hiei nodded, and stooped down unlacing the shoes pulling them off gently. "There," Hiei said flatly, and without another word began to strip. Once done Hiei went to the water, getting in, Kuwabara arriving soon after. "I thought you wanted a bath," Hiei said dully pointing at Kuwabara's boxers. Kuwabara looked a little suprised and eased in the water, his bandages removed revealing his wound which had scabbed over, though the hole Hiei had to make to remove the arrow looked infected. "Well," Kuwabara began nervously, "I thought you'd appreciate me staying fully dressed...wait are you fully naked!" Kuwabara gasped looking at Hiei blushing.

Hiei raised a brow, and shrugged, "I don't wear undergarments." Kuwabara's face grew redder and he sat next to the shorter man feeling a sudden sense of shyness. "Um...oh..." Hiei stared at Kuwabara facinated by Kuwabara's nervousness, and smirked asking, "Did I warm teh water too much? Is that why your face is red?" Kuwabara glared at Hiei the blush not going away, "Just shut up!" Hiei smirked and ducked his head under the water admitting to himself that the was a good idea, the water felt good and made him feel refreshed. When he resurfaced he heard Kuwabara mutter something.

"What," Hiei growled glaring over at Kuwabara, who simply smiled playfully back, "Your hair, it actually goes flat. I kind of expected it to remain up!" Hiei touched his hair which now fell to his shoulders, and Hiei let out a small, "hmmf." Hiei brushed his black hair away from his face, "Once it's dry it'll go back to normal." Kuwabara nodded, cupping some water in his hands and scrubbing his face. The two sat in silence a moment, and Hesitantly Kuwabara asked, "You seem nicer...why"  
Hiei Looked at Kuwabara and then looked forward grumpily, "I don't...I don't want to be remembered just as a cold person...And I don't like the numb feeling in my heart anymore." Aware of Kuwabara's eyes on him Hiei pushed Kuwabara up smirking as the man came back up swearing, his hair falling in copper curls. "Aw damXit Hiei my Hair won't go back to normal when it's dry!" Kuwabara complained. Hiei looked over at Kuwabara, and said calmly, "You look better with your hair down." Kuwabara looked back at him startled again, and then shyly turned away.

"Um...Thanks..."

"Mmm..."

"You sure the water isn't too warm for you human?"

"SHUT THE FUXK UP HIEI!"

/You know the queen of hearts is always your best bet/

Kuwabara got out first, laying back on the grass to dry off. He wound up falling asleep waking to a fully dressed Hiei shaking his arm. "Food, come on." Kuwabara nodded sleepily, Hiei helping Kuwabara rise. Kuwabara was still unable to rise by himself. Kuwabara joined Hiei by the fire, and surprised to see several sticks with fish on them roasting by the fire. "You went fishing?" Kuwabara asked looking startled. Hiei said nothing, but began to eat a well cooked fish.

Kuwabara shrugged and ate his fill, and then cleaned up. This wasn't so bad...Hiei really did seem...nicer. Kuwabara guilty remembered what he'd said to Hiei, that had been...a little cruel on his part. Realizing he was still in his boxers he got dressed. Something bulged in his pocket and pulling it out he found his wallet. Opening it he found a picture of Yusuke and himself sitting on a couch, both of them with their arms around each other making faces at the camera.

Kuwabara sighed sitting down staring at the picture. "He's okay." Kuwabara jumped at the voice, and turned to Hiei who was standing behind him. Kuwabara flushed, "Yeah...I know...i didn't hear you." Hiei nodded smugly saying, "Because I didn't want you to." Kuwabara rolled his eyes, and turned back to the picture tense sadness filled him up and he whispered, "I can't even find their energy any more...Yusuke's or Kurama's...I can't sense anything."

"That is the poison Kuwabara, Another day or two and it will be fully out of your system," Hiei flatly told Kuwabara staring intently at the human's face. Kuwabara looked so miserable, Hiei felt the slightest bit sorry for him. "Hiei," Kuwabara suddenly spoke, "I'm sorry what I said when you were trying to remove that arrow...I-" Hiei snorted, "As if anything you could say could bother me. I am not hurt so easily." Kuwabara sighed laying back, and looking up at Hiei, "You can't just accept an apology gracefully can you."

"Wouldn't be my style now would it?" Hiei asked smirking at Kuwabara. Kuwabara chuckled, "No Guess not..." Kuwabara sighed eyes gently closing. Hiei looked down at him, noting that Kuwabara did look very nice with his curls loosely falling on his face.

'But he's always had a rugged handsome look to him,' Hiei thought startling himself. He found his cheeks grow warm and quickly turned leaving Kuwabara by himself. Saying nothing more he sat down by the fire, and placed a hand on his chest. Something was stirring inside of him and he didn't know what it was, and he wasn't sure if he liked the feeling...but then again he didn't entirely hate it.

Before Hiei was even aware of it he fell asleep.

/Now it seems to me, some fine things Have been laid upon your table But you only want the ones that you can't get/

Hiei was aware of being jolted. His eyes snapped open and he realized he was surrounded by darkness and someone was carrying him as they ran. He heard soft panting, and behind that roaring and loud sounds of the forest being torn apart. "Kuwabara," Hiei whispered, "Kuwabara what-"

"Shh...Demons...looks like their friends are mad what you did Hiei!" Kuwabara whispered. Hiei suddenly felt his face darkened when it struck him he was being carried. "Put me down! You are in no condition to be carry-" Before Hiei could finish Kuwabara dropped him and fell on fours. "Nnnn...my...my shoulder!" Kuwabara moaned coughing. 'He sounds exhausted how long was I...why did he...'Hiei's thoughts could not be finished, and with a quick jerk Hiei was inspecting Kuwabara's back. Kuwabara's shoulder was bleeding through his shirt and jacket. "DamXit..." Hiei swirled around looking for any place to hide. Noticing a tree with roots that rose high above the ground he inspected it aware that the demons grew closer.

'It'll be a tight fit...'Hiei thought looking back at Kuwabara, 'But we don't have a choice. Hiei ran back for Kuwabara and picked the man up pulling him towards the tree, forcing him to get under the roots. Hiei followed squeezing in the tight space. Though it wasn't needed, Hiei grabbed Kuwabara and cradled him to him, holding tight to the man. "Hi-"

Hiei placed a hand over Kuwabara's mouth, "Silence..."

The silence lasted a long time, Hiei aware of Kuwabara so close to him, the taller man's hands gripping this sides of Hiei's shirt, Kuwabara's head pressed to Hiei's chest...It was the most comfortable thing Hiei had ever experienced. Kuwabara was warm and his skin soft, and his hair felt smooth under Hiei's chin. Hiei dropped his hand from Kuwabara's lips and fully wrapped his arms around the man, Kuwabara making a small soft sound.

Then the demons were clearly heard. Their loud roaring and grunting echoing inside the small cave the tree roots had provided. Kuwabara clung tight to Hiei, not from fear it seemed but for something else. Hiei wasn't sure what that was, but he wasn't sure if he cared. There was a warm form pressed to his own body, and this person did not fear anyting from him...in fact Hiei was sure he was almost comforting Kuwabara. It was a good feeling rather then the coldness Hiei felt as he lay alone at night.

The demons' loud sounds faded away and after several minutes Hiei whispered, "We'll stay here until morning...can you wait for me to look at your shoulder?" Kuwabara nodded leaning heavily against Hiei's chest. "Are you alright," Hiei asked surprised at his own true feelings of concern. "Yes...so tired..." Kuwabara whispered. Hiei nodded, rubbing Kuwabara's lower back soothingly. "It's because you ran, and on top of that carried me. Wake me, don't be a fuXkin' hero!" Kuwabara mumbled something and Hiei leaned closer to hear what he said. "But I want to protect you Hiei..." Kuwabara whispered wearilly before falling asleep.  
Hiei felt his heart skip a beat. He couldn't believe what Kuwabara had just said...and did he mean it. Hiei pressed his brow against Kuwabara's shoulder, "Kuwabara..." Hiei whispered pressing against the man, and saying nothing more.

/Desperado, oh, you ain't gettin' no younger Your pain and your hunger, they're drivin' you home/

When Kuwabara was woken he was aware of soft hands kneading his sore skin arm. He was also aware of bandages...and that his jacket was now serving as the new bandages. Wearily he looked around and saw the jungle around him, as well as the tree whose massive roots he and Hiei had hidden under. Kuwabara looked up into the face of Hiei seeing that the short man's eyes were closed as massaged Kuwabara's tender arm. Kuwabara smiled softly, Hiei looked so peaceful...and it wasn't until he realized he was in Hiei's lap that he made any type of noise.

Hiei's eyes snapped open but he didn't stop his gentle message of Kuwabara's arm. "You're awake..." Kuwabara nodded to Hiei's dull declaration whispering, "Yes...was I asleep long?" Hiei shook his head no, still kneading Kuwabara's arm. Kuwabara rolled over onto his stomach muttering, "I hurt all over...so tired."

"It's because you saved me Kuwabara," Hiei reminded him. Kuwabara said nothing closing his eyes wearily. "I wish I wasn't tired, but I am not sorry I carried you..." Kuwabara whispered after a small yawn. Hiei shifted so that he could massage both of Kuwabara's shoulders and his back. "Hiei...?" Hiei looked at the human whose cheeks had turned pink considerably, "I'm doing this to relieve you of your pain, it is the least I can do for your noble act." Kuwabara blushed at Hiei's kind words whispering, "You're...Hiei I..."

"I say these things because no one else says them to you. No one else speaks of your honor but you...you expect no gratitude, or admiration, even when the demon that despises you gives you both wether you realize this or not. Kuwabara...why are you so noble, brave, and kind? You suffer so from ridicule but say nothing. You smile only...is this..." Hiei paused in his speech, realizing his hands was now messaging Yusuke's lower back. "Is this a sad trait for all humans? They are grand, but no one cares?"

Kuwabara stunned, and touched by Hiei's words answered soft and slow, "Hiei...it is how it is for some humans. They try to be good...and care but most give up because the lack of appreciation and love...but it just

doesn't matter. Not at all. No one cares for the everyday heros, only the ones in comic books...but it doesn't matter to me. How I see myself is more important then how others view me..."

Kuwabara went silent blushing brightly as Hiei's skilled hands massaged his lower back rubbing his sides as well. Kuwabara felt a warm sensation filling him up and he yearned for an answer for a question he had yet to ask. Finally Kuwabara managed to speak, "Hiei...you admire me?" Hiei nodded to himself, "Now that I have had time to think of it, I admire you very much...Kuwabara." Kuwabara closed his eyes tight trying not to think of how wonderful his own name sounded when Hiei spoke it.  
Another shift and Kuwabara felt Hiei sit on him, his hands still massaging his bare back, shoulders, side, and back of his neck. Kuwabara loved this feeling...the feeling of rough hands touching him. But this was all almost too much to take...Kuwabara wanted to do something say something but no words would form for him. Hiei watched Kuwabara quietly, observing the young man's inner struggle. Hiei had the dream again of the man that stayed with him at night, that made him feel wonderful. This man now had a face and it was Kuwabara's.

Hiei wished he could be surprised but he wasn't, not in the least. He's suspected that Kuwabara was the man he wanted since Kuwabara had asked him why he was so cold. Hiei sighed, and dropped to his side, staring at a startled Kuwabara. "I'm a bit tired, lets rest." Hiei whispered staring at Kuwabara taking in his face. Kuwabara nodded and boldly inched over to Hiei, resting near him. Kuwabara let out a small gasp when Hiei's arm swooped around gripping him firmly about the waist and pulling him closer. Hiei fell asleep quickly, but Kuwabara took a little longer, his racing heart made it hard for him to fall asleep. But eventually he gave into the warmth that Hiei emitted, and feel into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in a long time.

/And freedom, oh freedom well, that's just some people talkin'  
Your prison is walking through this world all alone/

Soon Kuwabara was well enough for travel, and the pair traveled in comfortable silence. Hiei moved at a casual pace instead of his hurried one, and walked side by side with Kuwabara. If Kuwabara stumbled he was there to catch him and hold the copper teen to him. Kuwabara was wrestling with his feelings that were bursting from him. He wasn't sure what to do, being as Hiei didn't seem eager to make things move any faster. Kuwabara however was desperate to know what would happen and if things were going to be forever changed between them.

It was their fourth night of travel when Kuwabara whispered, "We're so close to Yusuke and Kurama...I think they must just be resting somewhere...if I wasn't so tired I think we could find them by morning." Hiei, who sat close to the fire nodded silently. He looked up suddenly, eyes shining from the light of the full moon. Kuwabara stared at him for a long while, and remained staring even when Hiei had noticed and was looking at him. When Kuwabara became fully aware he tried to look away casually, as if he'd been staring into space and nothing more, but Hiei was suddenly upon him, holding him by the chin.

Hiei brushed his free hand through Kuwabara's copper curls, and whispered, "I don't like being alone or cold Kuwabara...I don't. But if I care for someone, something will take them away." Kuwabara feeling his heart pound looked back at Hiei mournfully. "Hiei that's...that's not true, you just...just let somebody love you...there are many that do." Hiei released Kuwabara shaking his head. "No," Hiei whispered, "No...I can't do that." Kuwabara feeling compelled to do something moved closer to him, took Hiei in his arms, and hugged him. "Hiei...someone...who ever you choose to love, and whoever chooses you it was take a damX good amount of something wrong, something evil to make you be pried apart"  
Hiei closed his eyes, a tormented expression crossing his face. His arms wrapped tight around Kuwabara's frame, and he clutched the man's shirt in his hand. "Kuwabara..." Hiei's voice cracked and he silenced himself holding tighter. Kuwabara closed his eyes, he could feel Hiei's pain and loneliness like a knife slowly cutting away at his skin. Hiei's pain hurt Kuwabara so much he felt a tears on his cheeks. When Hiei became aware of these tears he looked up and whispered, "Kuwabara...why are you crying...?"

Kuwabara sniffed rubbing his face, "You feel so sad...I can feel you pain...and it's...Hiei don't be lonely...don't be...don't curl up into yourself and keep away from others...feel...feel anything before it's too late! Before your pain drowns you!"

/Don't your feet get cold in the winter time?  
The sky won't snow and the sun won't shine /

Kuwabara's passionate words echoed in Hiei's bones, and the hollowness in him melted into something warm. Hiei stared at the man who was now crying for him, and drying his eyes...this man that Hiei had shunned, and been cruel to his whole life. Hiei's hand was suddenly entangled in Kuwabara's hair, and his other hand clamped on Kuwabara's wrist. Kuwabara's breath caught in his throat, and then Hiei roughly pulled Kuwabara, by the hair, to him.

Hiei's lips were on Kuwabara's and, his tongue in Kuwabara's mouth. Hiei felt a burst of want, need, and yearning fill him completely up. Kuwabara trembled in Hiei's arms, but the taller man's arms wrapped around Hiei. Hiei's hands released Kuwabara's hair and massaged Kuwabara's neck as his tongue continued it's sweep in Kuwabara's mouth. When Hiei parted he did not meet Kuwabara's eyes, he simple rest his brow against Kuwabara's throat and listen to the human pant. Hiei's hands swept under Kuwabara' shirt feeling Kuwabara's skin shudder at his touch. Hiei bit at Kuwabara's neck, the rest of Hiei' body forcing the man down. Kuwabara let out two sharp gasps before Hiei pulled away his hands pinning Kuwabara's wrists to the ground. "Kuwabara..." Hiei whispered staring intently at Kuwabara, "I love you. And I want you. And...everything that comes with having a lover. Say...say you want me too...if...if you don't we'll leave these woods, and I'll leave you alone forever."

Kuwabara's mouth opened, and an unexpected pain stabbed Kuwabara's heart. The thought of Hiei going away, and Kuwabara never being able to see him again reduced him to tears again. Hiei did not lessen his grip on Kuwabara's wrists. Kuwabara shook his head, "No...no you can't go. I don't want you to...Stay with me. I love you too damXit...so don't talk about leaving! Don't leave me ever!" Kuwabara felt hands rub gently against his cheeks wiping the tears away. His cheeks flushed red when He felt Hiei's tongue swiftly clean his tears away.

"I'm not leaving."

Hiei's mouth was on Kuwabara again, sucking the teens tongue, touching every part of him, and when dawn came, Kuwabara lay naked and curled up to him, while Hiei stroked the slumbering man's hair. Hiei sat in silence, listening to Kuwabara's soft breaths. This was what Hiei

wanted...Someone to hold. "Kuwabara...thank you." Hiei crushed the man to him, waking Kuwabara with a jolt. "Thank you..." Hiei whispered again...and again...and again...

/It's hard to tell the night time from the day You're losin' all your highs and lows Ain't it funny how the feeling goes away/

Three more days passed and Hiei realized the two had been in this never ending forest for a month now. Kuwabara was having trouble focusing on Kurama and Yusuke's energy, the forest seemed to be more alive now. Kuwabara next to him looked around, sighing softly, "I can't feel anything anymore...There's too many spirits interfering. They're everywhere...it-" Hiei tugged Kuwabara down and kissed him. This was Hiei's "suddle," way of saying, "Shut up and don't worry about it." Hiei released Kuwabara, turned and began walking on Kuwabara blushing violently.

"BasXard...you never let me speak anymore."

Hiei let out a deep laugh, one Kuwabara was now accustomed to. Hiei seemed so happy now...so different. Kuwabara even felt different...Giddy almost. Kuwabara walked a few more feet lagging behind Hiei before sitting down, back pressed against a log. Hiei was at his side, "Tired?" Kuwabara smiled, "Just a little Hiei..." Hiei nodded sitting down next to Kuwabara taking his hand. "It's better if we just find an exit now...we'll find civilization, get help, and maybe find Yusuke and Kurama already waiting for us in spirit world."

Silence followed and then Kuwabara mumbled grumpily, "Why didn't we do that in the first place?" Hiei chuckled whispering, "I'm glad we didn't..." Kuwabara nodded, "Yeah...me too." Hiei had suddenly pinned Kuwabara to the ground, Kuwabara grunting as he hit the dirt. Hiei's lips found Kuwabara's his hand reaching inside Kuwabara's pants. "HI-" Hiei bit down on Kuwabara's lip. "No more talking," Hiei whispered lust making him sound drunk. Hiei's hand laced with Kuwabara's as he was held firmly against the ground. He squirmed as Hiei's hand stroked him, and mumbled words that didn't make sense...then.

"Holy FuXk!"

Hiei boreidly looked over at Yusuke and Kurama, while Kuwabara panicked under Hiei. "Would you two go away?"

/Desperado, why don't you come to your senses?  
Come down from your fences, open the gate/

After a long explanation, several jokes, and even a, "If-you-break-my-best-friend's-heart-in-any-way-I-will-rip-off-your-balls -and-leave-you-for-dead," threat from Yusuke to Hiei, the four traveled in silence. Kurama and Hiei walked side by side talking about how both groups had searched desperately for each other. Yusuke teased Kuwabara playfully about this new relationship, and talked of how a village was just ahead where Boeton was waiting to take them out of this god forsaken jungle.

Other then that...things were normal. Life moved on. In the future Hiei and Kuwabara would live together, and Yusuke would one day be best man to Kuwabara at his wedding to none other then Hiei, and even further in the future Kurama would be bouncing his, "nephew," on his knee while Yusuke made faces at the child. But...

But for now there was only Hiei and Kuwabara.  
Just them and a bed that no longer felt cold and empty to Hiei.

/It may be rainin', but there's a rainbow above you You better let somebody love you, before it's too late/

end...thank God...turned out longer then i expected... 


End file.
